The Path to Insanity
by lonleybabes
Summary: AU/ Young and impressionable Dr.Quinzel is assigned to be The Jokers psychiatrist. Soon she can't deny her growing feelings for him and loses her sanity and sense of nobility.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own suicide squad.

"Dr. Quinzel?" Joan Leland asked, trying to get the distracted doctors attention. "Are you listening?"

Harleen snapped out of the daze she was in. "Hm?" She replied. This was her first day at Arkham. She was one of the youngest psychiatrist to ever be hired here. She graduated college at a mere seventeen years old and now here she was eighteen years old working at Arkham Asylum. Usually she wouldn't have been hired at such a young age but knowing Bruce Wayne had its perks. She met Bruce through his adopted son Dick Grayson whom she met at Gotham University.

"I was saying it's great to have a fresh new face in here. We have a lot of doctors coming and going but none ever stay but none are ever as young as you. Maybe with you being so young you'll add a certain aura in the air. Now come on Dr. Arkham wants to give you a list of patients that you will begin treating effective immediately."

Harleen gave her a nod and a smile and followed right behind her to Dr. Arkham office. She entered and Joan said her goodbyes. "Dr. Quinzel it's great to have you here, sit please," Dr. Arkham greeted.

She sat down and put her hands in her lap waiting for Dr. Arkham to speak. "Bruce Wayne practically forced me to give you this job and since he provides most of the funding I couldn't say no so here you are. I'm going to give you three patients Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley, and The Joker."

She practically choked on air. "Excuse me?" She asked as calmly as possible. "The Joker? You want me to treat The Joker?"

Dr. Arkham smirked in triumph. He didn't like teenage brat psychiatrist being pushed on him. He hoped she would quit once he told her she would be treating The Joker because who in Gotham wasn't scared of The Joker? "Yes, The Joker," He replied. "Do you have a problem with that Dr. Quinzel?"

Harleen thought about it for a moment. He was hoping she would quit. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction though. She wasn't scared of no Joker. She put on a smile that would brighten up all of Gotham. "No. No problem at all."

"Good. You'll meet with him twice a week and the other two once a week." He knew one session with Joker would be enough to scare her off. "Here's your schedule and patient files." He handed her the schedule and the files.

"Thank you Dr. Arkham," She said, getting up to go see what her new office would look like. She had the guard named Kilson point her in the right direction. He was a stocky fellow but seemed nice enough. She put the key in the door and entered her office. It was big and dark but that was okay it was Arkham. She already had thoughts about her three new patients. She would put some plants in here for Poison Ivy. Riddles, puzzles, and word games for Riddler. And playing cards for Joker. Her first session with him was tomorrow and she could not wait. She wondered what he would be like. She had seen him on tv multiple times but never in person.

She sat down at her desk taking out Jokers files. He was a master at manipulation but she was certain she knew how to protect herself from his antics. She wouldn't let him chase her off. She would do her absolute best to last longer than any of his other doctors. He had seven different doctors in a matter of three months. 'Oh.' Well that wouldn't discourage her. She had something those other doctors didn't have and that was patience. She didn't care how long it took to get him to talk she would have him talking in a matter of sessions. 'I'll become his best friend if I have to.' Harleen decided she would do whatever it took to get Joker to open up to her.

That night she took the files home and read about the Crown Prince of Crime all night. He was a fascinating man. He seemed to give every doctor who tried to treat him the run around. Another thing she noticed was all of them either quit or were found mysteriously dead. She fell asleep reading all night anticipating their meeting.

When she awoke in the morning she got dressed and went into work thirty minutes early to prepare herself for her first session with The Joker. She was getting more and more nervous by the second and thought about canceling and getting out of Arkham without any delay. But no, she couldn't do that. That was the coward's way out and Harleen Quinzel was no coward. She sat at her desk tapping her foot and watching the clock. Soon the guards came with The Joker and she sat on the chair opposite from the couch while they led The Joker to the couch. He had a straightjacket on and shackles on his feel.

"We'll be right outside if you need us," One of the guards told her. She nodded in reply. Both guards left out of the office closing the door behind them.

The Joker let out a laugh startling her out of her thoughts. "How old are you?" He asked.

Harleen frowned. He wasn't going to like her answer. He comes the "You're just a kid speech" that everybody gave her. She took a deep breath. "Eighteen."

His laughing disappeared almost immediately. "I don't have a problem killing kids," He told her, waiting for a reaction from her. When her facial expression didn't change he moved on to a different antic. "What's your name kid."

"Dr. Quinzel," She said quietly.

"Are you scared of me Dr. Quinzel?"

"No. I thought I would be but now that you're here I really don't see all the hype."

He was going to like this doctor. She would last longer than all the other ones.

"Do you want to tell me about yourself? Or do you want me to tell you about me."

He laughed. "I'm flattered really but I don't date kids."

She rolled her eyes. What did she say that implied she wanted to date him. He was trying to throw her off her game. "Tell me about yourself," She said, ignoring his statement that had nothing to do with the question.

"You should know all about me kiddo," He told her.

She took a deep breath. If he called her a kid one more time she was going to scream. "I do but I want to know more about you," She said, with her signature smile.

He had a look one his face as though he was thinking about it. She took the time to really study his features. Look at every single detail from his scars to his green colored hair. "You don't have to if you don't want to," She told him. "I would actually like to build a bond with you. Many doctors keep it too professional and that may make it hard for you to trust them but I want to take a different approach with you. Only if it's okay with you. Is it?"

"I like you Dr. Quinzel," He finally said. "You speak your mind and that's a quality I like in a woman."

She smirked. "Woman? I thought I was a kid?"

"Oh no," He said, licking his lips. "You're all woman."

She realized she was biting her lip and stopped. 'Keep it cool Quinzel.'

She was wearing her hair down and tucked a piece behind her ear. His eyes were on her the whole time. She smiled at him.

"Come here Doc," He demanded. She almost found herself getting up and walking over to him but stopped herself at the last minute.

"I can't do that," She said.

"But you want to," He stated, not a question.

She almost said yes but decided that wasn't the best course of action. She couldn't let him control her. instead she said, "Are you actually going to talk to me or are you going to keep playing mind games because if it's the latter than I can just give you the silent treatment and waste both of our time Mr. Joker."

He stared at her for a moment then began to laugh. "God you're hot. I'm going to have fun breaking you."

"You'll have fun trying," She stated smugly.

Yeah she was going to last way longer than the others.

Soon the session was over and the guards took him back to his cell. He was not how she expected him to be. She thought he would be intimidating but he wasn't at all. In fact, she felt an odd sense of security when she was around him. It didn't bother her that much since she had always been a bad judge of what was safe and what wasn't. Her guard had to stay up around him and even though she didn't want to admit it he was attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?"

She knew the answer. "The human brain," She said confidently.

Nygma smiled. She was his best doctor yet. "I became fascinated with puzzles at a young age. After one of my teachers announced that a contest would be held to see who could solve a puzzle the fastest, I sat my sights on winning you know, I craved glory and the satisfaction that would come with winning."

"Go on," She encouraged.

"One more riddle Dr. Quinzel," He pled. He was completely in love with her. She could match his intelligence and knew the answer to every riddle he asked. It was like she was his other half.

"Fine," She said, not able to deny him.

"What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't live without it?"

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. He was such a flirt. "Love," She said.

"Correct again Doctor Quinzel," He told her. "So, I snuck in the school that night and study the puzzle until I can get it correct in under a minute. When the time came I won the contest and was given a book about riddles as a prize. You are so beautiful Doctor Quinzel. You can cure me on any day of the week."

Harleen blushed. "Can we stay on topic Nygma?" She asked, barely unable to contain her giggles.

"Yes," He replied. "As I was saying I embraced riddles of all kinds after that day. That's where it all began."

She took some notes and then sat her notebook down folding her hands into her lap. "That's quite a story Nygma. I'm glad that we are getting to know each other. Unfortunate our time for today is up."

"That's quite okay," He said. "I'll be looking forward to our next session." The guards came in and took him out the room. Her next session was with The Joker in five minutes.

The guards came in with The Joker as usual and left out of the room closing the door behind them. "Anything in particular you want to talk about today Mr. J?" She asked, hoping he would open up to her today.

"Are you a virgin Dr. Quinzel?"

She gasped obviously shocked at his question. "I hardly think that's an appropriate question."

The Joker laughed at the horror and shock on her face. What she didn't know was her reaction told him the exact answer to his question. "So, you are. I take it no one has had a taste of your cherry pie. That might be the reason you're so uptight. I can give what you need baby."

"I am not uptight," She argued. "I just don't think I should talk about something like that with you. I mean you are my patient. How would that look?"

The Joker let out a high-pitched laugh. "Since you are a virgin I'm not going to be able to be rough as I want to be with you when I take you. No first I'm going to take my tongue and lick and suck on your clitoris until you're begging me to fuck you."

Her breathing got harder and she wasn't sure if it was already hot in the room or did it just get hot. Either way she couldn't let him affect her like this. "Tell me about your childhood," She said, changing the subject and finally regaining her composure.

He frowned. He was sure he had her with that one. No matter they all cracked and this one was just begging to be let out. She was young and beautiful and the best part was that she was untouched. That was rare with teenagers these days. She was young enough that he could mend and bend her to his wheel. He decided not to play her game. "I'll be your daddy Harley. Way better than your real old man who used to beat on you and your mother."

Her initial shock was blocked by the sudden anger that took over her. Of course, he knew about her. He was The Joker after all. She calmed down and got up to walk to the door to tell the guards to take him back to his cell.

"Sit down Harley," He said, asserting his dominance. He knew he won when she sat back down.

She huffed. "I'm not sitting down because you told me to. I'm sitting down because I'm not going to let you win. You are my patient and I'm sick of playing these games with you either you want me to treat you or I'll just tell Dr. Arkham we aren't getting anywhere so he can give you to another doctor. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that since I am your favorite doctor after all. To be honest you're my favorite patient I enjoy talking with you I just wish you would give me a little more." She mustered up watery eyes and the best pout she had.

"Jeez," He laughed. "You are a really good actress. You almost had me going there for a minute. I mean the watery eyes were a nice touch but you lost me with the pout. You win though my Harley if you tell me something and be completely honest about it I'll tell you something and be honest about it."

Her eyes lit up. "Really," She asked enthusiastically.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Yes kid now shut up before I change my mind."

She squealed in excitement. "When I was fifteen I killed my mom," He said, not even bating an eye. "Oh, don't look like that you know who I am. Plus I had a good reason for it. The bitch had it coming. My father left when I was 8 years old after that my mother became such a whore. Every other day it was a different man and she would always make me call him step dad or pops. She would always go on and on about how I wasn't good enough or good looking enough or about how I would never amount to anything. One day I got into a fight with one of them and she kicked me out without a second thought. At first, I was just going to leave without a second thought but then I thought to myself. How about I just kill her and the guy and make it look like a murder suicide. So that night I went back home and took out the biggest knife I could find and stabbed her thirty-seven times as she slept next to him. I then forced him to slit both of his wrist and put the blade in his hand to top it all off. When morning came I called the police and told them my mother had been killed by her boyfriend. I was sloppy of course and caught but that's where it all began. It was all a joke to me. Life is a joke."

"What is life," She replied in awe.

Harley was so deep into his story she didn't even notice him wiggling out of the straightjacket. When he threw it to the ground and walked over to her. When he stopped right in front of her she held in her breath. She had no idea what he was planning to do to her but she didn't care because in that moment nothing mattered. He got on his knees and put her hands in his. "I'm going to make you mine," He told her.

"I'm your doctor Mr. J so I will never be yours," She said. Without another thought she pushed the panic button with her foot. She had thrown it on the ground when he was approaching her. The guards came in and took him back to his cell. He didn't touch her. she didn't think his intention was to touch maybe to scare her but she wasn't scared of him.

Harleen sat in her seat for a while just thinking. She got further with Nygma than The Joker but they were two completely different people. It would take more trust building to get Joker to talk more and confide in her. She wanted nothing but the best for all her patients. Dr. Arkham would blow his top when she submitted her progress for the week. He thought she wouldn't last a day with The Joker. She just hoped things would go well with Poison Ivy when she met her tomorrow morning. She got her coat and locked her office door behind her so she could go buy some plants to put in her office to try and get on the right foot with Ivy. The plants were really going to be a nice touch.

She walked into the flower shop and breathed in the sweet flowery aroma. It was something about flowers and plants that made her feel all green inside. She settles on a pot of Magnoliids and a Leafy plant.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence for thirty minutes before one of them finally said something. "I like the plants," Poison Ivy said. "Are they for me?"

Harleen sighed in relief. She was beginning to think the whole session would be wasted. "Yes, they are for you."

Poison Ivy studied the doctor in front of her. She was older than her but only by a year or two. There is wasn't something quite right about her. She was a little off. "if I didn't speak to you the whole session would you go home and cry?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harleen asked. "Never mind that. No, I would not cry I'm not a baby."

Ivy raised her eyebrow. "Your cute Quinn so I'm not going to waste your time. I'm not some whacko so we're not going to sit here and pretend I'm going to tell you anything remotely interesting because I'm not."

"I figured as much," Harleen replied. "Let's lose the notebook and these glasses." She threw her glasses to the ground. "Can I do your nails?"

Ivy stiffened at this question. This doctor was different from any other doctor she had. Usually they would try to force her to speak and then prescribe her anti-depressants because they thought she was depressed. She rolled her eyes at the memories. It couldn't hurt to let her do it. The kid seemed nice. She decided to give her a chance.

Harleen waited patiently for an answer. She noticed that Ivy was a little taken aback by her question. Who wouldn't be though? This was a place for the criminally insane but in her eyes Ivy didn't seem insane. Ivy was more like passionate in what she believed in and Harleen couldn't disagree with that.

"Yes," Ivy said. "You're weird for a doctor Quinn but I like it." She smiled as Harleen got up from her seat and sat next to her. Ivy wasn't one of the patients that had to be in cuffs or a straightjacket. She behaved for the most part unless one of the guard got handsy then she needed to be restrained.

"I have three shades of green," She told her, holding them out so Ivy could pick one. Ivy picked the darkest shade and she took one of her hands and started painting. "So, what's your sexuality?"

"Well I think that should be obvious," She replied. "I'm a lesbian."

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"No but I'm sure you haven't either."

"How could you know your lesbian if you've never been with a man?"

Ivy scoffed. She did have a point. "I just know what I like I guess."

"Yeah, I can get that," Harleen told her. She stayed quite after and just painted Ivy's nails. When she was done the session was over and Ivy was taken back to her cell.

Harleen got home to no electricity. 'That's weird I could have sworn I paid my light bill.' She grabbed a flashlight and went into her room. She jumped when she seen someone in there but instantly calmed down when she seen who it was. "Jade what are you doing here?" She asked her little sister. "You know I can't help you out anymore since you became a villainess." She looked at her sister and noticed the baby in her hand. Jade had dropped everything and became Cheshire one of the most influential super villains ever.

"I know sis but somethings happen to Roy I need you to look after baby Lian," Cheshire replied, putting the one-year old in her sister's arms.

She did everything not to panic. She couldn't take care of a baby. She had no idea what to do with a baby. "Wait I can't," Harleen tried to argue. "I don't know how to take care of a baby and since when did you have a baby. How do you keep up with your line of work and motherhood?"

Cheshire giggled. "I don't Roy takes care of her but a couple of days ago he brought her to me and forced her on me saying him and Green Arrow had important business to take care of and hasn't been back since. This isn't like him."

Harleen sat on the bed rocking the baby in her arms. Baby Lian had chubby cheeks and a perfect little button nose. She slept so peacefully in her arms. 'I guess I can take care of a baby.' She would have to find a day care and buy diapers and formula and clothes because knowing her sister she wouldn't be back anytime soon. "Fine," She told her. "But if you're not back within the month I will come and find you. Don't forget I got the same training as you. I just choose not to use it." She looked up to see if Cheshire was still there but she wasn't. It looked like she left a little bag of clothes and a bottle for her.

She sighed. Now she was stuck with a baby. The least her sister could have did was tell her the age of the baby. But she was pretty sure Lian was around one. She laid the baby on her bed and tucked her in. When she was sure she was tucked in good enough she started getting undressed and put some pajama bottoms and a long sleeved top in. She got in the bed and fell right asleep only to be awoken an hour later to crying.

She cradled the baby in her arms and sung a lullaby to her. Soon they were both fast asleep and stayed that way the rest of the night.

…

Baby Lian had her chasing her around all day. To say she was tired would be an understatement. Everywhere she went the baby went and everywhere the baby went she would touch something she didn't have any business touching. She didn't have a car seat yet so she called Dick to bring her one so she could go scope out daycares and buy baby supplies.

Dick showed up around three with the car seat. "So, this is your sisters baby?" He asked.

"Well for the time being she's my baby," She replied, grabbing Lian before she stuck a fork in an outlet. "I have to keep her safe until Cheshire comes back for her. Thank you for bringing me a car seat by the way you are a real-life saver."

"your welcome well call me if you need anything else," He said, walking out the door.

She put Lian in the bathtub and washed her up before taking her out and getting her dressed. When she finished she went to her car and buckled her into the car seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. First, she went to get her milk and other things babies eat. They went into the grocery store.

"So, baby Lian what does your daddy feed you," She asked, hoping to get an answer. When Lian said nothing, she pushed the basket to the isle with milk. Lian pointed to the silk milk so that's what she got.

She got some regular groceries. She figured since Lian was one she could eat whatever she ate with the exception of some things. Harleen soon had a feeling she was being followed but brushed it off when she got in the checkout line. She was probably just paranoid because she had a baby of someone who probably had a lot of enemies. She groaned. Cheshire knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her baby. And she was right she would die for her niece.

They went a couple of more places and checked out many day cares before settling on the one closest to Arkham. When they got back home they were both pooped. She took everything out of the car before going inside with the baby.

Lian cried and cried when Harleen told her that she had to take a nap. "Who doesn't like naps?" She asked, the baby in her arms. The question was invalid because all baby Lian did was pout. "If you take a nap I promise that I'll play with you wake up. Right now, I need you to take a nap." That seemed to work because as soon as she mentioned playing with her the toddler crawled out of her arms and onto the bed grabbing her bottle and blanket on her way to the pillow. She was so cute with her little chubby cheeks and reddish orange curls. She had most of her father's qualities.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came soon enough and she had her third session with Joker. The couple of days she spent with baby Lian were great. They formed a bond and Lian even started calling her auntie Harley. She was more independent than Harleen thought she was. She knew how to eat without spilling anything and she knew how to ask to go to the bathroom. Roy really did a good job with her. she could tell Lian missed her dad and hoped that Cheshire would bring him back safe. She loved her niece but she needed to be with her father if not her mother.

Work would be a good little break from her parenting duties. She made sure if anything happened with Lian that she would be contacted first thing. She sat in the chair across from the couch waiting for the guards to bring Mr. J in. A few minutes later they brought him in.

He spoke to her first today just as she expected him to do. Joker was getting more and more predictable. "Harley, Good morning sweetness you are looking exceptionally bright today."

She knew it was bullshit. "I look like shit and you know it," She replied.

He laughed. "What's got you so tired looking baby?" He asked. "Could it be a baby? Is that your baby Harley?" He really wanted to know the answer to that. His informant told him they seen her with a baby that's it and that's all.

"You know you don't have to spy on me," She said. "And yes, it's my baby for the time being. You don't plan on hurting my baby do you Mr. J?"

He looked fake offended. "I would never hurt a baby especially your baby," He said smiling.

"Well good because I might already have people trying to come after that baby I don't need to add you to that list."

His smile disappeared. "My men are keeping an eye on the brat as we speak."

"I can protect her myself," She replied smugly. "Are you currently in a relationship with a woman or man?"

He tilted his head slightly like he was in deep thought. She wasn't sure why she asked that question specifically. It just popped up in her head. Well it had something to do with the fact that she wanted to know if he currently had a girlfriend waiting on his next escape from Arkham. "Would that make you jealous cupcake?" He asked, slightly amused by the question.

"No," She lied.

"Come on Dr. Quinzel I see the way you look at me," He said laughing. "It's obvious you want me. And I can tell you right now I want you to."

She cleared her throat trying not to get excited. "You do?" She asked. Then changed her tone to sound more professional. "I don't know what you think you know I can assure you that I do not feel the same way. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. We can still be friends and by the way you did not answer my question Mr.J.

He did not like it when they played hard to get. When you like someone, you accept it not deny it. Denying it does not make the crush go away. Harleen paused for a moment taking in the annoyed expression on his face. Clearly, she hit a nerve.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked, changing the topic. He wanted to make her jealous by not answering whether he had a girlfriend. This was because if he didn't answer he knew she would be thinking about it and her thoughts would be 'he has a girlfriend and just doesn't want to tell me.'

Sadly, for him her real thoughts were 'he's trying to mess with my head but I won't let him get to me because he's my patient.'

"Night of the Living Dead," He said.

Her eyes got wide. Either he was old or he liked older movies. "How old are you?" She blurted out.

He chuckled. "Well baby I'm old enough to be your daddy," He told her seductively. She just stared at him for a moment biting her lip. "Harley," He said getting her attention.

"Yes Mr. J?" She asked, her Brooklyn accent slipping through.

"Come here baby." He held out his arms for her. She didn't notice his straightjacket and cuffs were off until that moment. Not wanting to keep him waiting she got up and walked over to him slowly. When she stood right in front of him he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I need you to admit you want me."

"I can't," She admitted.

"And why not?" He asked, holding her tighter to him.

"Because," She said, almost in a whisper. "I was taught to never let my guard down in front of an enemy." They were face to face now lip brushing but not completely touching. He almost thought she was about to say what he wanted to hear but when she didn't he threw her off his lap. S

She hit the ground with a thud and although her butt did hurt she felt good. Who could ever say they made a fool out of the Joker. She walked back to her seat making sure she lost her smile before she faced him. When she looked at him he looked pissed. Maybe she should have thought about it before she did that.

After a minute or two he lunged at her wrapping his hands around her neck. 'Yeah shouldn't have done that.' She fought him with all her might finally getting the upper hand she flipped her over breaking the table. The guards must have heard all the commotion because soon they were running in the room restraining The Joker and dragging. him back to his scale kicking, screaming, and laughing. She shuddered she was pretty sure one of the guards broke his jaw.

When she was getting checked by the physician Dr. Arkham came in. "Of all the reckless and arrogant things you could have done Quinzel," He practically screamed. "Do you not understand that The Joker is a high-risk patient. The moment you noticed his straightjacket and cuffs were off you should have pushed the panic button just like last time. Twice now he could have killed you and you continue to want to treat him. Why? Do you have a death wish?"

She waited until she was completely sure that he was done talking to her. "First off if The Joker wanted me dead I would be dead already. Second you better stop speaking to me in the way you're speaking to me or you are going to regret it. And third I didn't have time to push the panic button because as you can see I was being strangled. It doesn't matter anymore I am alive and well and I am sure that these crooked guards will beat him to the brink of death which by the way is inhumane. Just get out of my sight."

Dr. Arkham stood there for a moment completely embarrassed that this eighteen-old brat just told him off. He then left without so much as another word. He had come in there to fire her but after that he wasn't even sure if he should take the chance. That girl had a fire in her lite by The Crown Prince of Crime himself and he did not want to get in the way of either of them.

For a moment, she calmed her mind and accessed the situation at hand. She could continue to treat Mr. J and next time she might not be so lucky and get killed. And she had a baby to think about now if she died before Cheshire came to get Lian then who knows what could happen. She sighed. That was not a chance she could take. She had to take care of Lian. It took some time to muster up the courage to go talk to Mr. J and then Dr. Arkham.

"Mr. J?" She said, walking up to the cell he was in. Blood was everywhere. The guards really did a number on it and even though he may have deserved it she couldn't help but to feel bad for him. It was horrible to see him this way.

"Harley baby," He cooed. "Come back for more of me so soon? You know that move you used on me seemed vaguely familiar. Tell me where did you learn it?" He tried to smile but groaned in pain. His lip was definitely busted.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied. "I don't take rejection kindly. You should know that."

She did feel guilty. Playing with his feelings like that wasn't something she planned to do it was just an opportunity she couldn't pass up. And that was the dilemma she had. Since when did Harleen Quinzel think it was okay to sit in the lap of her patient and then trick him. Maybe it was the Harley Quinn side of her that took risk like that.

What he did was not okay. if he really liked her as he said he did then he wouldn't have strangled her. He probably got some type of sick kick out of it. Suddenly she got angry. "Is that how you get off," She asked. "Strangling poor defenseless to get them to like you."

"Harley," He growled in warning. "Watch how you speak to me. I could have done a lot worse to you."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh really?" She challenged. "And here I was thinking that was all you had. I've had worse." She made up her mind. Quitting was not an option anymore. He was too fascinating to just let go and she didn't want to give Dr. Arkham the satisfaction of being right. It also had something to do with the fact that she may have or may not have a crush on him. She would never act on the crush so it didn't matter if she kept seeing him or not.

…

Sending baby Lian to daycare was a very bad idea. It was now a fact that she was just like her mother. They couldn't contain her and she had been asking for her aunt Harley all day. They both must have had long days because as soon as they got home, ate, and bathed they were fast asleep. When Harley woke up the next morning she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it finding no one there she checked up and down the halls and then down. Roses and a box. She took them inside closing the door behind her.

The roses had a card on them.

 _I am sorry for strangling you, Forgive me? I promise it will never happen again. -J_

Now she couldn't even be mad at him. He apologized for it and he said it wouldn't happen again. How could she stay mad at him? She opened the box and it had the most beautiful choker that said Joker on it and a gold necklace that said Harley. 'Mr. J sure is thoughtful.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Quinzel I've been looking forward to our meeting since the last," He said. Nygma couldn't contain that he was infatuated with Harleen. She was perfect in every way. She was the only doctor to treat him like a real person. He hadn't thought about killing anyone since their first meeting which was a big step for him.

"Me too," She smiled. Nygma was a breath of fresh air. "Are you ready to tell me the rest of your story?"

"Well Dr. Quinzel I was hoping that I could learn a little bit more about you," He said. "You are such a riddle that even I have a trouble solving you. You see I have a theory that there is not one but two sides to you. There may even be more."

"What you see is what you get," She told him. He wasn't buying that answer.

She didn't want to tell him that she had the same theory about herself. The side that compelled her to sit on Mr. J's lap. The side that said don't run from him and don't hide. The side that had a crush on him. Harley Quinn. Yes, the side that was way past insane. Her mother was The Huntress so what did she except. To be sane? To be rational. No, the truth was Harleen was a hop, skip, and a jump away from becoming a villain. Anything could set her off. She was pretty sure The Joker was obsessed with her. She had to be borderline insane to even consider treating him after he tried to kill her.

"We don't have all day," He said, eyes on the clock. "I can assure you that anything you say will not leave this room."

For some reason, she trusted Nygma to keep his word. "I'm the kid of one of the most famous super villain families. I don't get much though recognition because I've always made my mother keep me out of whatever she did even as a kid. My father used to take me on missions with him and I used to enjoy them but that's a life I didn't want to live. I've always wanted to help people."

"Who's your parents?" He asked.

"Huntress and Sportsmaster."

"But your last name is Quinzel."

"Because even supervillains have to hide their identities."

Nygma did not once break eye contact with her as she talked. it was no wonder he was getting supervillain in the making from her. She was the kid sister of Cheshire one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. And if he was right she was on her way to becoming something much more than what she was. He didn't mind if she turned into a villain. Maybe they could terrorize Gotham together. Without killing. She made him see that he didn't have to kill people to get his point across.

"I admire Cheshire's handiwork. The other one not so much she broke my nose once but that's what I get for working Queen Bee."

Harleen laughed. "Yeah that's Artemis for you," She said giggling. Telling Nygma her backstory might not have been the most professional thing to do but professional was thrown out the window when she sat on The Jokers lap. "You know Nygma I don't think you're insane. In fact, I think you are the sanest people in this place. So how about we work on getting you out of here. That means no killing and no talking to yourself can you do that for me?"

Nygma's eyes shined. She was so perfect any man would be lucky to have her. From now on Dr. Harleen Quinzel would be protected at all cost. "Thank you," He said. "I have never been shown this kind of kindness in my life. That's why I'm going to warn you right now. Whatever you think you feel about The Joker throw it out the window. If you are going to join the land of supervillainy I suggest you do it the easy way. He will destroy you."

Was it that obvious that she had feelings for Mr. J? And how did Nygma even know she was treating him. He must talk to her. He wanted to own her. Make sure everybody knew she was his. No wonder Nygma keeps his flirting to a minimum and no guy here prisoner or guard will look her in the eye. If they did they would never be seen again. "Did Mr. J tell you something?" She questioned.

"Well yeah the word is out that you belong to him and if anyone so much as even looks at you he would make them disappear.'

She groaned. "Who does he think he is? He can't just put a claim on me. I belong to know one. He does not own me."

"That may be true Quinzel but once The Joker claims something its best to not fight it."

"If that were true I wouldn't be treating you."

He knew exactly what she meant by that. He wasn't sure if she knew he was flirting with her or not. Know he knew she did. "Me and The Joker have been friends for a very long time. He trusts me not to make a move on you. And just because I flirt with you doesn't mean I'm going to make a move on you." You're pretty but I'm not looking for a relationship. I do think that we will have an amazing friendship though. When I get out I hope we could hang out."

The guards came in to take Nygma back to his cell. Next was her session with The Joker. They were going restrain him to the fullest when he came today. Hopefully it would be enough because this time if he thought he was going to put his hands on her she would hurt him. Last time she went easy on him because she didn't want him to really consider looking into her background and find out who her parents were. She wasn't sure if she was ready for him to know just yet. He didn't deserve to know anything about her anymore. He lost all her trust.

"Good morning Mr. J how are you today?" She put the biggest smile on her face. If he thought that she would be discourage her. He was wrong. If anything, it made her more resilient. He did look pretty beaten up but he was alive and that was all that mattered to her. "I liked the gifts you sent me. They were a nice apology. But not enough" She said that last part through gritted teeth.

He rolled his neck and tried to stretch through his restraints. "Well for one these restraints are too tight," He told her. The guards had beat him again after she came to see him. It was the perfect opportunity to get him back for all the things he did to every one of them.

His dreams were filled with baby blue eyes and sunshine. He hated himself for letting her have control of his dreams. She made him feel worse by acting as though his actions the previously day had not affected her. Most doctors would not have come back after that. Not this one she ran towards danger instead of from it. That was another thing he liked about her. it was one of the reasons she would belong to him and only him. Right now, she was looking at him with those blue eyes and the purple bruise on her neck.

"Good as they should be," She said. "Now Mr. J I would like to explain to you what would happen the next time you decide to put your hands on me in that kind of way. I won't be your doctor anymore and we both know how much you enjoy my presence. And if you do decide to hit or strangle me again I will lay you out right here on this ground. Do you understand me?"

He appreciated the open disobedience in her voice. She didn't have to scream or yell to get her point across. "I think I love you," He said. He didn't really mean it he just wanted to see her face when he told her this.

This made her lower her defenses that were put up just for him. She thought he really meant it. "if your love is strangling me half to death then I don't want it." She had to keep a straight face.

"We've been through this already Harley," He said annoyed. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done just that. Believe me when I say when I want someone dead then they would be dead. You're the daughter of The Huntress I would think you would have been smarter than this."

He knew. He knew everything. It was stupid of her to think after she flipped him over like that he wouldn't find out about her. Nothing was a secret with him. She had no privacy.

The fact that The Huntress was her mother was already known to him years ago. He seen her when she was a kid on a mission with her father. She was a spitfire then too. The real reason he half killed her was so he can see if her mother trained her well. She did. She flipped him over with so much force that he almost thought he was in a fight with batman. She was stronger than her mother. So small but that was an advantage. Many would underestimate her because of her size and that would be their downfall. It was almost his downfall. He didn't think she would be that strong and it caught him off guard to the point where if she wanted to kill him then she would have succeeded.

Harleen wouldn't kill him though. She was falling for him and he was certain that she knew. What he didn't understand was that if she knew she was falling for him why didn't she run. She was walking right into the darkness and she knew it and he knew it. He would continue to push her until she got there. Frankenstein would have nothing on what he was creating. She would obey him. Her body just begged for someone else to be in control. Harley Quinn wanted to be released from this uptight doctor.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "And just how did you find out my mother was The Huntress?"

"The question you should be asking yourself is everyone in your family a supervillain but you?"

A lot of people asked her that question over the year. Truthfully, she didn't know. It would only be natural for her to be just like them. But then again Artemis wasn't a supervillain either. She was off saving another planet right this moment. Artemis was an epitome of good. "That's not true Artemis isn't a villain," She stated.

"That wasn't the question," He emphasized 'question'.

"I don't know," She said. "Lately I've been asking myself the same question. I guess I have you to thank for that. You've corrupted my mind and no matter how many defenses I put up to block you it never works. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to stop but I just can't. Something is seriously wrong with me. I can't let you mess with my sense of nobility. I am a force of good. There is so much bad in this world and I just want to be good."

"You see," He began. "Once you realize that there is not good or bad all of uncertain thought will go away. You'll be free Harley. Don't you want to be free baby?" He loved that she was uncertain because people who are uncertain are easier to persuade. Which made turning her to his side would be so much easier. Now that he had her where he wanted her it was time to plan a breakout.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months went by. Nygma was being released declared as sane. The Joker had planned the perfect escape and had his men set everything up for a woman and sadly a child. He didn't like children but they were a package deal. Harley had no idea what was coming.

"Word cannot explain the appreciation I have for you," Nygma told her. He kept hugging her and she hugged him back. Dr. Arkham clearly was annoyed by the PDA but neither of them cared. She released her first patient and there was going to be an article about her in the newspaper.

"Okay Nygma so I'll call you in a couple of days to see how you're doing," She told him with another hug. "Remember what I said. Don't mess this up."

Nygma smiled and got into the black SUV. She wasn't sure who was in the car but she didn't want to know either.

…

She was in a session with The Joker when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," She said. Her eyes widened when Dick walking in with Lian. It was a good thing Joker was well restrained. "Um Dick what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"You texted me," He said.

"No, I didn't," She replied. The whole time Joker was trying to keep himself from laughing. His people told him nothing about the relationship between Dick and Harley. So, he had to find a way to be in the same room with them He was good with body language but his dearest Harley hid hers quite well. So much for that plan.

"Harley have you been cheating on me?" The Joker asked licking the scars inside his mouth. "Is that your baby."

Harley and Dick both acknowledged that The Joker was also in the room. "No," She said shrugging him off. She turned her attention back to Dick who had a horrified look on his face.

"Are you and The Joker in a relationship?" He knew they weren't but he still had to ask.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Of course, not but he likes to think that we are. It's easier just letting him believe whatever his heart desires." She was talking as though he was not in the room.

He tried to control his temper but he was getting angry and quickly. "HARLEY!" He screamed.

She looked at him. He was angry that much she knew but why was he angry. Then it hit her. She wasn't really listening to the question he had asked. He thought Lian was her and Dick's baby. "Calm down Mr. J that baby over there had red hair. I don't have red hair and Dick doesn't have red hair. She is my baby though but not in the way you are thinking. And Dick is like my brother. You know you're my number one puddin." He took the bait. Instantly calming down.

Dick gave her a puzzled look. Either she was a good actor or she meant that. And deep down inside he knew she meant it he just didn't want to believe it. Harleen couldn't be in love with The Joker. The guy who terrorizes Gotham daily. It's a surprise that he hadn't broke out of Arkham yet. He was always gone by the end of the week. Dick wondered could the obsession he had for Harleen be keeping him here. It was a bad theory. In fact, it was a perfect theory. Suddenly his fight or flight instinct took a hold of him.

"Can I speak to you outside Harleen?" He said. She got out of her seat and they left out of the room closing the door behind him. Dick put baby Lian in her arms and she hugged her aunt tightly. He cut right to the chase. "I think he wants you," He said awkwardly.

"Well duh but I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still treating him. What if he decides if he can't have you then no one can?" Dick was being very protective of her. He had to be. She clearly wasn't thinking right. The Joker could kill her at a moment's notice. They heard a crash through the window in Harleen's office. All the lights were cut off. There were no guards by her office. She didn't notice it until now. They wouldn't have let Dick in with a baby if they were here. Suddenly Arkham got way more scary than usual. This was it. His spectacular break out. He would have one of his henchmen hold Dick Grayson captive until he got away. The guard would be too busy trying to protect the millionaire that they would have time to apprehend him. And he would make his getaway with the woman and the child.

Before Harleen could react, Dick was being dragged down the hall. She had Lian in her arms so she couldn't even help fight them off. She was dragged off by two bigger guys. She held Lian tightly not wanting to let go. Lian was her top priority. Dick could handle himself he was nightwing after all. He didn't know that she knew his vigilante persona and she wouldn't tell him she knew it.

The room they were dragged into a dark room. It had nothing in it. "Give the baby to Frost," A voice she knew all too well came out and said. The guy he was referring to stood right behind her. She trusted The Joker to not let Lian get hurt. She handed her to Frost and smiled at him. He smiled back and took the baby carefully. She was relieved that he was handling her with so much care. Frost left out of the room and she was alone with The Joker.

The lights in the room came on but they were so dim making it hard for her to see. The first thing she noticed was how close he was. He was just on the other side of the room not even five seconds ago. He stared at her with the intent of a predator. The words slipped out of her mouth before she even had the time to realize she was speaking, "Do you love me Mr. j?"

To him it was a stupid question. She was a teenage though and from his experience with teenager were always the same. He looked into her eyes. She was waiting patiently for him to tell her the answer to her question. "What kind of question is that?" He said. "Of course, I love you. You're mine. You're always going to be mine. Once you came into my life no one else stood a chance."

She mewled over his words. They seemed so sincere but coming from him she would be crazy not to feel skeptical. He seen that she was in deep thought. He couldn't have her thinking for herself. She was almost ready to make a full transition into Harley Quinn. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her to himself and breathed in her scent. Jasmine and Honey. Before he knew it, she jumped him. They were now on the floor and she had her hands on his face. She just stared at him for a moment and then pressed her lips to his. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by this. They could not stay here and let it get any further than that she he pushed her off him roughly.

Judging by the confused look on her face she didn't know what just happened. He got up and held out his hand for her to get off the floor as well. "Let's get you home." They walked out the room. Patients were running everywhere and there were no guards in sight. It was really weird. Frost was outside with Lian and she was sound asleep in his arms. He handed her to Harleen and The Joker pulled her by her arm and started walking. Frost fell not too far behind and two more guard she recognized as Kilson and Denny were now walking with them. The left out of the back of the asylum and a white van was outside waiting for them to get in. She got inside of the car and The Joker sat right next to her. The van sped off and flew past all the cop cars that pulling up didn't seem to notice them.

A/N: Harley is not Artemis but that would have been a really cool idea. And since my guest reviewer Mima wanted a confrontation between Harley, Dick and The Joker I made it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at a plain looking house ten minutes later. Knowing the Joker, the house would be anything but plain in the inside. The house was hiding in plain sight. No one would ever think J would be living in a house like this. But something told Harleen he had just acquired this house. She smiled at the thought of him telling his men to find a house for them. He was so thoughtful.

Mr. J got out the car first then held out his hand for her to take. They went inside of the house. The first thing she noticed was everything was purple. This guy really loved purple. She giggled to herself catching the attention of all his men that were in the living room watching tv. They all turned to look to her but quickly turned back around.

He led her to a bedroom that had a baby crib and she put Lian down since she was already sleep. She looked down at the baby in the crib and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Taking care of Lian made her want her own baby but Mr. J probably didn't want kids. She walked back to the doorway where Joker was now standing he changed his clothes and was now wearing a grey jacket with a burgundy shirt and black pants. "Let's go for a ride baby doll," He told her. "don't worry about the baby. I have Luisa here to watch her. She'll make sure no one hurts her and my men are also here to protect here with their lives." Harley looked at the woman. She had brown hair and green eyes in her twenties.

"Okay," She said softly.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her," Luisa said reassuring her once again.

Harley gave her a nod and Mr. J grabbed her hand and led her to a purple Lamborghini. He opened her door and she got in then he got in the driver's seat and took no delay in starting the car and speeding off. She almost didn't have enough time to buckle her seat belt and was pretty sure if she wasn't buckled in she would have flew out of the window.

They soon stopped at a place it looked like some type of factory. She couldn't tell because there were no words on the building. She had an uneasy feeling about it but brushed it off quickly. She trusted her puddin with her life and if this was where he wanted to take her then she wouldn't question it.

"Come on baby," He ushered.

The smell hit her nose as soon as they walked through the door. Acid. They walked up some stairs and she could see the containers filled with acid. She did not like where this was going. She was soon pulled out her thoughts when he started to speak.

"Question," He began. "Would you die for me?"

She would die for him. No second thoughts. She quickly answered, "Yes."

He thought about her answer for a moment then decided on another question. "No that's too easy. Will you. Would you live for me?" His hand movements became more animated as he spoke. He was so passionate about the words he spoke.

"Yes," She answered.

"Careful," He warned. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power. Do you want this?"

"I do," She told him.

"Say it. Say it. Pretty pretty pretty pretty."

"Please," She finished. She knew what he wanted her to do. She had to prove her love for him and if that meant giving her life for him she would.

"God," He said. "You're so… Good."

Harleen walked to the ledge and faced him before she leaned back and started falling. 'This might be it.' Dying for him would be the best way to go in her eyes. When she hit the chemicals she just gave in. Breathed it in. Once she started to black out she felt him pull her up. He accepted her. She kissed him with so much joy.

She was no longer Harleen Quinzel. She was now Harley Quinn and she would spend the rest of her life with her puddin. They climbed out and he led her back to the car. Nothing was said to the other. He wasn't sure if she knew he had almost let her die. The thing that held him back was if she was worth it. She was.

They pulled up back to the house and went straight to his room. "Don't sit on the bed," He said to her. "Come on let's get you in the shower. She followed him into the bathroom." She took her shirt off first then her boots and pants next. He was busy turning the shower on that he didn't even see this happening. When he turned around he was speechless. Her body looked just as good as her face.

"Take the rest off," He commanded. She did just that and walked past him to get in the shower. He took his clothes off and hopped in behind her. "I know you're ready for me," He whispered in her ear. His voice sent chills down her spine.

"I am," She turned around to face him. She tried to touch him but he grabbed her hands.

"Not yet," He told her. "I plan on taking my time with you and I can't do that if you fall asleep on me."

She pouted. "I understand but I don't want to wait anymore."

He ran his fingers across her stomach causing her to shiver. She had never been touched like this. It was a strange feeling but relaxing at the same time. He was the first man to even see her naked. She was now looking directly in the eyes while her mind was on what his hands were doing. She felt herself growing hotter by the second.

His hands went lower. "Don't worry," He told her. "I'll take care of you."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head in reply. "You would never not take care of me," She said seriously.

"And don't you forget it," he said softly and then kissed her roughly. As they kissed he inserted one finger inside of her. Her first instinct was to pull away but she couldn't do that. She wanted this. "Are you okay?" He asked speeding up the pace.

"I think so," She answered. He used his other hand to pull her back into the kiss. He added two more fingers into her and she whimpered into his mouth. This feeling felt so natural to her. It was surreal how good he was making her feel with just his hands. She got louder and soon she began to shake.

"It okay baby," He said lovingly. "Just let go.'

"Mistah J," She moaned into his mouth letting her climax take ahold of her.

"Was it good?" He asked taking his fingers out of her.

"Mm, so good," She moaned still trying to recover. Her eyes grew heavy. She was much more tired than before he did that to her. She didn't even think about looking in the mirror. She had the whole day to do that. She could only think about sleep at the moment.

If it wasn't official before it was now she was completely in love with him. They washed up and got out.

"We can go shopping tomorrow," He told her as he handed her one of his shirts to sleep in. She put it on and climbed into the bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. "By the way I like the hair it suits you." He looked back to find her already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harley woke up her puddin was still asleep. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Looking into the mirror she seen that her skin was now the same color as The Joker's face. Her hair had also changed color. It was now pink and blue. She liked it. She didn't have anything to wear but Mr. J said that he would take her shopping. Or she could go to her house and get her clothes but she had the feeling that she would have to ask him to go anywhere.

She went to the room that baby Lian was. The toddler was already awake and standing up in the crib. Harley picked her up and they went into the living room and sat on the couch next to J's men. One of them took a quick glance and the others didn't even risk it. The guys were watching some sappy soap opera. That was kind of weird seeing as they worked for a psychotic clown.

Frost walked through the front door not even acknowledging her. Lian was squiring to get out of her arms so she let her down and watched her disappear into the house. Luisa was there so she didn't worry about Lian doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing and the house looked surprisingly child proof. She tucked her legs under her and watched the show with the guys. An episode or two later Mr. J walked in the room picking her up off the couch and took her back to the room. He threw her on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. When she didn't answer he pulled her off the bed so they were face to face.

"I don't know what you mean," She finally answered.

"Look at you," He said losing his patience with her.

She realized what he meant. She only had his shirt on and it was long on her but still she had a shirt on. "They won't even look at me," She told him.

"That's because I told them not to."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry for going out there like this," She told him sweetly.

He grabbed her face tightly. "You're going to be sorry," He told her. Then before she knew it he had slapped her. What he didn't calculate was that she would hit him back. Which she did but it only made him madder. He threw he across the room and regained his composure. He knew he didn't throw her hard enough to hurt her badly. And it made him mad to think he was going easy on her. "Harley, you need to think twice before hitting me back." She kept her mouth shut and he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Luisa came to bring Lian to her. She was bathed and dressed.

When Mr. J came out the bathroom he was fully dressed. She was sitting on the bed with the toddler in her arms. "I want to go home," She told him.

"Put the baby down," He said. He didn't seem mad but something was off.

"No," She said firmly. "If I put her down your going to hit me again."

He made himself smile trying not to get too angry with her. "Put the baby down Harley. Now." She noticed his tone. He was serious. She immediately put her down and he opened the door. Luisa was already standing right there. She must have been on standby. Harley hoped Mr. J paid her well. He closed the door taking his time turning back around to her.

"Harley, when I tell you to do something you do it the first time I ask," He said. When he turned around she was already in front of him.

She had tears in her eyes. "You hit me and I want to go home," She told him. Her mind was made up and she was sticking to it.

"Well that's too bad because my guys already went to get your stuff before the cops raided the place. They know you escaped with me. You can't go back. You and I are going to be together forever." \

"I don't want to be with you anymore," She cried. The tears were coming down full force now.

He took a deep breath. "Okay I won't hit you again. Do you forgive me?"

She smiled through the tears. "Yes," She answered. He handed her pants to put on. "I want to see Ivy today. Did she escape?"

"Darling every high-profile villain escaped," He said. "But you should know by now that I don't share my things Harley."

"It's not like that she's my friend," Harley argued. "Me and her have a lot in common and she told me she would take me on a heist if she ever got out." There was excitement in her voice. He laughed at her enthusiasm. If she wanted to go on a heist he could certainly make that happen. He needed to see how much she would be able to contribute to his team anyway if she was going to run the place when he needed to be gone for a while.

"No, you can't see Ivy today," He told her. "Don't make that face. We're going to have some fun today. Don't put those on I have something else for you to wear. Frost just brought it." He pulled a pink and blue jester suit out of a bag.

She squealed with excitement. "This is for me?" She asked. "I love it puddin. I love it so much. Thank you." She went into the bathroom and put it on. Her hair was curly right now just the way she liked it. She studied herself in the mirror. 'I like what I see.'

"They guys are getting ready right now," He told her. She grabbed his hand and they went to the living room. Guns were everywhere. And they looked like bombs. Laughing gas. It wasn't hard to guess since there were smiles on them. "Alright guys. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Everyone shuffled out the house quickly and into the white van that was parked outside the house. She told Lian that she would be right back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she got into the van Mr. J handed her a rifle. It wasn't that she never shot a gun before. Guns just weren't her style. She would tell him later.

Harley didn't know it yet but they were about to rob the biggest bank in Gotham city. Mr. J really showed restraint. He told his guys to not shoot anyone unless they were a threat. Meaning the guards and the tellers who may have tried to alert the police. She made a mental note to shoot them before anybody else had the chance. These thoughts came out of nowhere but it was normal for her current persona.

Mr. j was the first to hop out of the van followed by Harley and the rest of the guys. The two guards were so busy talking that they didn't even notice. By the time they got to the door the guards had realized who was entering the bank but didn't have time to discharge their guns before Harley shut them down. The guys were shocked that she beat them to it and a little embarrassed. Fisher and Bailey lost the bet with the other guys. This chick was way crazier than their boss. She shot those guys down without a second glance.

The guys surprise grew when they entered and she shot every single teller down without hitting a single civilian. She had excellent aim. The Joker's laughing echoed through the whole bank. He had a trigger-happy girl by his side. "Harley tone it down a little," He said laughing. "Listen up my good people of Gotham. Nobody try anything funny or my right-hand man Harley Quinn won't hesitate on killing you.

Harley took this time to go to the room. Her father taught her how to disable alarms. Even silent ones. It took her a couple of minutes but she did it without a hitch.

She was walking around the bank without a worry while Mr. J and his guys got all the money. No alarms were triggered. Thanks to her smarts. She was going to make sure it didn't happen. Apparently, she didn't shoot every guard because one caught her off guard. He snatched the rifle from her and kicked her in the stomach. She made excellent recovery time and got right up. "That wasn't very nice," She said taking the knife she had hidden and stabbing him in his stomach. She twisted the knife in him slowly making him beg for mercy. "Death is a gift," She said softly, then she pulled the knife out of his stomach swiftly and stabbed him again in a different spot.

The Joker was watching this the whole time proud of what he had created. They guys loaded the money into the car and Joker threw the laughing gas inside the bank as he walked out. Harley was right by his side covered in blood. She killed more people than him and his guys today. Not hesitating once. The police pulled up to the bank as they left. They made a quick getaway before the cops seen them. "That went smoothly," Harley said. The guys were all panting and tired. Three of them were beaten up. "I hoped you guys killed whoever did to you. Only one person hit me and the only reason they even got a hit in was because they sneaked me. So where are we going next?"

Mr. J laughed at her stamina. "That's all for today Harley. You all take orders from Harley now. This is the longest we went without the cops getting called on us. I suspect that was you?"

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me puddin," She kissed him on the cheek. The drive back to the house was anything but silent. Fisher and Bailey took to her but not too much since they didn't want to make the boss mad. The other guys were obviously jealous and mad that they now how to take orders from a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley had a plan to go see Ivy when Mr. J went to sleep that night. She would be there and back before he even noticed she was gone. She spent the rest of the day washing the clothes she was wearing and potty training baby Lian. Luisa helped by potty training her when Harley wasn't around so the tot was getting the hang of it. She started to get attached to her and knew she would be really sad when Roy came to take his baby girl back home. If Roy was even okay.

Lian was learning new things every single day. "It's time to go to bed Lian," She told her. The baby took her bottle out of Harley's hands and laid down in her crib. Soon she was sleep so she tip toed out of the room and went into her room that she shared with Mr. J. She didn't even bother to lay in the bed he was asleep too. So, she took her jester costume and went in the bathroom to put it on. She put her hair in two pigtails. She went back into the room to check if he was still asleep and he was.

She exited out the room and went to the kitchen. Bailey was sitting at the table eating. He looked up at her then looked back to his food and sighed. "Boss told me to make sure you're back before he wakes up," He said getting up and grabbing the keys to the van. The Joker knew she was going to sneak out and already told whichever of his men that encountered her first to make sure she left and got back safe. He really didn't want to be the one because she was bat shit crazy but now he had to. "Come on," He said.

She followed behind him and sat in the passenger seat. "How did Mr. j know I was going to leave e?" she asked.

"He knows everything," he said starting up the van. "Plus, you are a teenager and everybody knows if you tell a teenage not to do something it makes them want to do it anymore. I hope you don't make a habit out of not following the boss orders. He's not a very understanding person. So where are you going?"

"Ivy's place." She told him. "It's on the outskirts of town. I'll give you the directions just turn right on this street." The reason she knew where Ivy lived was because she asked her to go and water her plants for her. Ivy trusted Harley.

When they were outside Harley told Bailey to wait in the car. She knew Ivy would be awake so she knocked on the door. Soon Ivy came to the door it was like she knew it was her. Or her plants told her. They were surrounding the place. She grabbed Ivy and took her into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you to Harley but I need you to let me go," Ivy said. "What happened to you? You're the same color as Joker. He threw you in the chemicals but let you live. He must really like you."

Harley had a confused look on her face. Ivy was talking like she wasn't the first to go through that with Mr. J. "You mean there were others?" She asked.

"You mean you thought you were the only one?"

"He never told me there were others. I thought I was special."

"You're the only one he kept so you are special. Let's go to my lab." Harley looked sad for a moment but realized that he chose her and smiled. Puddin really loved her.

Ivy took a needle and injected her with it faster than she could react. "What was the for?" She asked rubbing her arm where she was injected at.

"It's so my toxins won't affect you," She explained. Then she studied Harley's every feature. "Has he hit you?"

"No," Harley lied. Ivy knew she was lying but let it go. She didn't look beat up so that was a good sign. "I was thinking we could have some fun tonight."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "I think my definition of fun and your definition of fun would be way different."

"So, you don't want to break into the new Botanical Gardens at Gotham Zoo?" Harley asked. She watched as the frown Ivy always wore turn into a smile that she tried to hide. She grabbed Ivy's hand and dragged her to the van. They both climbed in. "Gotham City Zoo," She told Bailey. He started the car and drove them to the Zoo. The girls couldn't stop talking and he wondered if all girls talked this much.

When he stopped at the entrance he turned around to face them and said, "Don't trip any alarms Harley."

"Sir yes sir," She joked. He was not amused. "Fine I'll disable them right now." She pulled out the laptop she had and disabled the alarms from the outside. She asked Mr. J to buy her one so she could disable alarms before they got into a place instead of after. "But it isn't my fault if someone trips a silent alarm."

Harley picked the locks and shut the door behind her locking it. The girls stayed close to each other since it was dark in there. They walked to the gardens in silence. When they got there the silenced continued. Both were too astounded at the beauty to anything. Everything was so green and colorful. Harley wasn't really into plants but this gave her a newfound appreciation of them

"What are you two doing here?" A unfamiliar voice asked them. They both turned around to see Catwoman and another girl that looked the same age as them that neither of them knew.

Harley smiled and then laughed nervously. "I know you're Catwoman but who's your pretty friend?" She asked. "Wait I hope you two didn't trip any silent alarms. I don't plan to run into the Batman tonight."

"I'm Black Canary," The girl said smiling at Harley. "And you are?" She was talking to Harley and completely ignoring Poison Ivy.

"She's crazy," Catwoman replied before Harley could tell her. "You don't want her Canary. That's the Joker's new girl. And she is not worth it. He'd kill you if he found out you tried to steal his girl. Ivy what are you two doing here?"

"But Selina she's my type," Canary whined.

"Were just here for the scenery," Ivy told her.

Catwoman nodded accepting Ivy's answer. She began to say something else when Canary leaned in and whispered something in her ears that caused her to roll her eyes. She still didn't acknowledge Harley in the slightest. "I like that idea," Catwoman smiled. "She trusts you two. Although I do not know why she just met you. She says she think we would be great as a team. So, Ivy we'll be at your place next Friday. Harley, I trust that you'll be there too." Harley nodded.

"You remind me of Artemis," Canary told Harley.

"She's my sister," Harley said. "How do you know her?"

"I'm from star city," She said.

"Oh, Green Arrow," Harley said understanding. Oliver was way different than The Batman. He didn't hesitate to kill if the guy was bad enough. She had her ideas of who the Batman really was but every time she got close he threw her off. Maybe it was Bruce Wayne, maybe he was Harvey Dent, he might even be James Gordon. She may never know and the world may never know. Sirens brought her out of her thoughts.

Catwoman grabbed Canary's arm and ran off. And she grabbed Ivy and made it to the van before the police got there. Harley debated with herself whether she would tell J about her and her new friends and what they had planned. She didn't even know what they had planned. She could keep it a secret. But her and Mr. J had no secrets from each other.

"You don't have to tell him everything," Ivy told her noticing the battle she was having within herself.

"He might not let me," She said sadly.

"Harley, you are eighteen years old," Ivy said. "You don't have to tell him."

Harley decided she could keep this one secret. Her puddin might be jealous if he found out she was teaming up with other people. She was his right-hand man. But that didn't mean he owned her. She was her own person and she could build her own empire if she wanted. She would build her own empire. She told herself it was just in case something happened. She loved her puddin and could never live without him. She checked the time and it was a four am.

They dropped Ivy off back at her place and went back to the house. It was quiet indicating everyone was asleep. She went into the room, took her clothes off, put her pajamas on and climbed in the bed. It took her a while to fall asleep but when she did it was peaceful. She finally felt like she had everything she ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you do last night?" He asked.

Harley bit her lip considering if she would tell him or not. He would be mad if he knew they almost got caught. "Things," She said keeping her eyes on the tv. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What kind of things Harley," His tone was more demanding now. "if I have to go ask Bailey I won't be happy with you."

She groaned. "Me and Ivy went to the botanical gardens at the zoo," She answered. "We ran into Catwoman and The Black Canary." Harley didn't mean to say that last part. It wasn't her plan to tell him about her encounter with those two. "I think Canary likes me she couldn't keep her eyes off me. We're all getting together next Friday." She didn't mean to tell him all that either. But it all just kind of slipped out. She looked up at him to see if he was mad or not but he wasn't mad more like amused.

"I'm glad you're making villain friends," He told her then sat next to her on the couch. "Tell Canary if she lays a finger on you I'll kill her." And there it was. The possessiveness that she loved so much. He hadn't made one move on her. She thought by now they would have had sex but still nothing. It was beginning to bug her.

Choosing to ignore what he said she asked, "So what are we doing today puddin? " He slept in most of the day leaving her with the guys. It was already seven pm.

He pulled out a blue knife from his pocket and handed it to her. "You my dear are going to put some smiles on a lot of faces today," He said with a laugh. "Nigel."

Nigel was one of Mr. J's heavy-set henchmen. Kind of like Kilson but bigger. He could flatten somebody for sure. "Yeah boss?" The man said hurrying. He like everyone else knew J had little patience. He had his moments though and that's why they all stayed. Well that and the fact that he'd kill anyone who tried to leave.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, boss it's on the bed."

"What's on the bed?" Harley asked.

"You'll love it," Mr. J told her. She got up without another word and went into the room. What she seen made her jump up and down. It was a dark blue long-sleeved satin maxi dress with a slit down the front. There was also a pair of black heels on the bed. Someone she didn't recognize came out the bathroom.

"I am here to do your hair and makeup Harley," The woman said.

'Oh okay.' Harley didn't realize she said that in her mind and not out loud.

"You are really pretty I hope The Joker tells you that all the time, my name is Lilith," She said.

Harley smiled widely. That was a good ice breaker. "Nice to meet you Lilith."

Three hours later Lilith had made her look like a goddess. She helped her with everything including putting her clothes on. She decided to straighten her hair something Harley never did because she liked her hair curly. She had to admit the blue and pink made it look good straight. Lilith thought it was pointless to apply foundation because her skin was already flawless. So, she just applied a gold highlight that made her whole face pop and a nude lipstick. They finished her look off with her 'Joker' choker.

Since she didn't have anywhere to put her knife. She put knife holster on her thigh and a handgun on the other. Again, guns were not her thing but it wouldn't hurt to be armed. She had no idea where Mr. J was taking her.

When she exited out the room the guys were all in the living room getting ready to go. The first person to look was her puddin. Everyone else noticed too. "Boss this is the hottest chick you've brought here," Nigel blurted out, quickly covering his mouth but it was too late he already bullet through his head.

"Thank you, Lilith," He said with a smile. The woman nodded and left not even blinking twice at the murder that just occurred in front of her. She exited the house.

God, he was obsessed with this woman. "Let's go boys," He said not once taking his eyes off his Harley. There was more of them this them this time than usual. Everybody piled into the van and Harley decided to sit in the front so that her make up or hair didn't get messed up. Her puddin couldn't keep his hands off her before she got in so she thought this was the best course of action. She was surprised to see him get in the driver seat since he always let one of his henchmen drive. He had a purple suit on with purple trench coat. She giggled at his choice of wardrobe.

He took her to the Iceberg Lounge. Her and Oswald hated each other with a passion and now she had to play nice because whatever Mr. J had planned here was important. Oswald was at the door ready to greet them. He gave her a nasty look but changed his facial expression when The Joker seen this. He gave her a smile and kissed her hand.

She had always been surprised that someone known as The Penguin owned a nice place like this. "Sit right here baby," Joker said pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "I'll be right back me and pengy are going to handle some business." He kissed her lightly on the lips. When he was gone she went and sat at the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked. She looked around trying to figure out who he was talking too. Harley knew she was too young to drink alcohol.

"Vodka straight," She answered like she heard in the movies.

He poured her drink and went back to serving other people. She was getting bored when a guy came and sat right next to her. "Hey baby, lets party," He said.

"No go away," She said not even looking his way.

"Don't be like that," He begged. "You and I could be good together. I can show you things no other man could show you.

She smiled. "You're really cute," She said moving dangerously close to him. "What do you want to do to me?"

The guy was obviously taken aback by how blunt she was being. "Let me take you to the bathroom and I can show you exactly what I want to do to a pretty little thing like you. I can smell virgins from a mile away." His hand was now on her thigh an action that did not go unnoticed by the bartender.

Her lips were now brushing his. "We could do that or I could kill you for even speaking to me," She said. Her words obviously didn't affect him and he was about to kiss her when she took her knife and slit his throat with one swift movement.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity ran out screaming. Harley just sat back down with her drink. Not even five minutes later Mr. J was downstairs. He looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. "Did I say not to kill anyone unless they deserved it." He said angry.

"I'm sorry puddin," She whined. "I told him to go away but he wouldn't so I had to kill him especially after he touched me intimately."

"HE DID WHAT!?" J was really angry now. "Where did he touch you?" She pointed to her upper thigh. "You bartender guy. What happened here."

"I was serving drinks when I noticed that guy come sit by the young woman right here. She told him to go away and he didn't. Me personally I think she should have kicked him in the balls and told him to get lost but she chose a different route. She smiled after he wouldn't take no for an answer and started to get closer to him. For a second I thought she wanted him that was until she slit his throat. She didn't even bat an eyelash. If I wasn't used to murders by now I would have run out with everyone else."

"God Harley what did you have to go and do that for?" He questioned her. "I could have taken care of him for you."

"I can take care of myself," She told him raising her cup and downing the vodka in her cup. "Honestly I got off on it."

"You're a virgin," He stated.

"So?" She was sick of waiting for him to be ready. She grabbed his hand and pushed him into the nearest bathroom. "Everybody get the fuck out," She said. Once everyone was gone she locked the door and pushed him to the wall.

"Harley get a hold of yourself," He said almost losing control.

Her breath was heavy and so was his. "Shut up," She said pressing her lips to his roughly.

"Fuck it," He said changing positions with her so that she was pushed up against the wall. He hiked her dress up and took her panties off. She raised her legs to help him take it off. She unbuckled his pants unable to wait anymore. The need was growing more and each second.

"This isn't how I pictured your first time," He said. "But who cares you are so hot."

He spread her legs then picked her up placing himself right at her entrance. Harley was not holding on to his neck tightly. The sharp pain she felt when he entered her was unlike anything she felt before. "Fuck, you're so tight," His voice hissed, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Oh god, I feel it in my stomach," She whimpered.

"Remember you wanted this," He moaned into her mouth as he began his assault on her, hands holding her hips to keep her steady and allowing each thrust to hit her hard. Just minutes ago, she had been a virgin now she was having rough sex in a bathroom at the Iceberg Lounge.

He was now lost in the feel of her. Every stroke brought him so much pleasure. Just the feel of him being inside of her made him feel like a king, He tried to keep himself from finishing too fast but the way she was moaning his name, the way she was squeezed tightly against him, and the facial expressions she was making made him cum inside her with after a few more thrust. He knew that she wasn't finished but they could always go again when they got home. He pulled out of her and put her down.

He kissed her and picked her panties up and handed them to her. "As much as I enjoyed this I have things to do," He said leaving her in the bathroom alone.

She went back to the table she was supposed to be at in the first place and sat down slowly. Her mind was on what had just occurred and how sore she was. The whole ordeal was painful but it also brought a certain bought of pleasure. The next thing that crossed her mind was when they were going to do it again.

Soon guns were firing everywhere. She had a pretty good idea whatever business Mr. J had with The Penguin did not go well. A guy came from upstairs holding her puddin at gunpoint. Well not on her watch. She quickly made herself upstairs shooting the guy in the read. She thanked her dad for teaching her how to aim. That could have gone really bad really fast. Two more of Penguins henchmen came out with guns in their hands. Harley kicked both guns out of their hands and tackled one of them to the ground.

Her puddin said she would get to put some smiles on faces so she would do exactly that. "You need a smile on your face," She said sadistically. Her blade her sliced open his mouth and she laughed as he screamed and thrashed up her. His body went limp and she did the same with the other side of his mouth. "See now your smiling," She got up and skipped over down the stairs to where Mr. J now was. His henchmen had shot everyone in sight and Penguin was in his office with the door locked. "What happened Mr. J?"

He noticed his woman standing next to him and smiled. She was always right by his side. "Got damn bird went back on his word," He explained. "When I want something done within a certain amount of time I expect it done. I suspect the bat is already on his way so sadly we can't handle penguin right now. But he will get what's coming to him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday Afternoon**

I'm so nervous puddin what if they don't like me?" Harley asked genuinely concerned. Today was the day she was getting together with her new super villain friends. They were going to turn Gotham upside down no doubt. Or maybe even go to another city. She always wanted to meet Superman. She was standing by his door fidgeting with her fingers waiting for him to answer.

"They'll like you," He said annoyed. He was busy coming up with another scheme that would get the bats attention when his favorite girl came to bother him with her insecurities. She wasn't his favorite girl right now though. He got up from his desk and grabbed her arm and led her out of his office closing the door behind her.

'Well that was rude.' She still hadn't heard anything from Cheshire which was strange because no matter where her sister was she always came to check on her. And now Harley had her baby so she thought she would at least call. She bought a phone and called her multiple times. It wasn't like she wanted Lian gone she just was worried.

Harley would give her sister another week to check in before she went looking for her. Maybe she could help find Roy. She hadn't participated in any criminal activities with any of her family members since she became Harley Quinn. And it was time she showed her mom the new her.

She went into the toddler's room and picked her up. Luisa always made sure she was well dressed. She walked into the kitchen where Bailey always was. "Come on Bailey, Lian wants to see her grandmother," She said in a baby voice, bouncing the toddler up and down.

Out of all the henchmen, Bailey was her favorite. He was loyal and so far, they hadn't had any run ins with The Batman. That was a good accomplishment for her. Bailey got up from his seat and got the keys to the van. He knew well enough now that when Harley said come on she meant get up right now or a bullet was going in your brain. She had killed 5 henchmen this week.

"Where does she live?" He asked starting the van.

"In star city by Queen Manor," She answered. The car ride there went good. Lian wasn't as fussy as she usually was when they were in the car for a long period of time. "Okay Princess lets go," She said un strapping Lian and picking her up.

Her mother's house was like Queen Manor but much bigger. No one knew exactly who lived in there and her mother never made it a habit of never inviting problems over there. They also never let any of the neighbors see them. The neighbors would always get a glimpse here and there but never a full look.

She went through the back and took her keys out of her pocket opening the door. As soon as the door opened her mother was there to greet her with a smile. "I thought it was Artemis but it's you I've missed you Le," She said brightly. "And you brought my grand baby with you. I don't know why you don't visit more often. I'm far too old to be gone all the time now."

Harley was confused her mother didn't say anything about her changes. "I know," She replied. "I've been busy with this little one. I wasn't sure if I should bring her to see you or not because you know how Roy gets but something tells me he won't be back for a little while. Jade dropped her off a couple of weeks ago and said Roy was missing."

"Yes, I know dear," She said picking her granddaughter up. "Artemis told me that The Arrow is looking for Roy too. They said something about him being a Cadmus clone. It's all very confusing to me. Tell me what have you been up to I see you finally turned to a life of crime. Your kills are very gruesome. You show no mercy I like that. I'm glad at least that rubbed off on you."

Harley frowned. Why did she have to put it like that? Surely, she didn't kill without giving the person a good chance of survival. "Perhaps I need to rethink this whole thing," She said dejectedly. 'No, I don't I love killing.'

"You and I both know you don't mean that darling," Helena replied. She knew her daughter so well. When she told her, she didn't want to get into the life she was fine with that. Harleen had a choice and so had Jade and Artemis. Their father on the other hand tried to force the life on them.

Helena tried to get him to let them choose what they wanted for themselves but he would always push for more. In the end Jade was the only one who stuck with it. Harleen had other plans for her life but now it looked as though she changed her mind. Either way she still loved her.

"You we're never one to judge," Said Harley. Her mom was always so understanding with everything. It was the reason she had always taken to her more than her dad.

They were now sitting at the kitchen table catching up on everything the other missed. It was good to talk to someone other than Mr. J's henchmen. So, how about I keep Lian for the weekend?" Helena asked hopeful.

Harley considered it for a moment. "I don't see why not but please don't take her anywhere dangerous mom. I'm not scared of Jade but I think Roy would have my head if anything happened to his baby girl. I'm meeting up with some people in a little while and I don't know how crazy it's going to get. I was just going to leave her with Luisa the nanny."

"She has a nanny?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I can't take her with me to work ya know. It would be very irresponsible and I want to be a responsible auntie so that one day I could a responsible mom."

She soon said goodbye to her mother and baby Lian. Ivy texted her to ask if she was still coming tonight.

 _Ivy: Catwoman and Black Canary are already here. At this point we're just waiting on you._

When she got to the house Mr. J was still in his office neglecting her. He was always so passionate about Batman.

On the way to Ivy's place Harley went to pick up her new weapon. A baseball bat to be exact. The order had been places days prior to have it ready for today. She loved the look of it. "Good Night" were the words printed on it.

...

"Took you long enough," Ivy said. "We were about to leave you."

An aura of empowerment surrounded these women. They all knew what they wanted in life and were not afraid to take it. Harley felt strangely attached to them. It was like they were her sister. Black Canary gave her a playful smile.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Catwoman asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Obviously her boyfriend is ignoring her," She said.

"Hey!" Harley defended. "He is not ignoring me he's just working on a new plan."

"Please Harley that guy shows more attention to Batman than you," Ivy exclaimed. It was no secret that she did not like her Joker choice in men. "And he hits you."

"That was only three times and he promised he wouldn't do it again," Harley insisted.

Ivy gave Harley a pinched expression. It was hard to get her to see that she was in fact in an abusive relationship. "Do you hear yourself?" She asked in disbelief. "He said he wouldn't do it again every time he hit you. What makes you think he's telling the truth this time?"

She muttered something under her breath about Ivy being a bitch who knew nothing about love. Either Ivy chose to ignore the comment or didn't hear her. Either way she let the topic go.

…

Black Canary who also identified herself to Harley as Dinah Lance had a date with Ferris Boyle. This was very confusing until she explained they were going to kidnap him and hold him for ransom. The guy was married so he couldn't be seen with her. No cameras, no press, and no civilians. He made it all too easy for them. Dinah had a great disguise she was. Even her alter ego was recognizable which was a good thing considering who they were about to kidnap.

His face was nothing short of surprised when his guards were killed and every other witness in the place. Harley pulled Dinah to the kitchen all he heard was a shot. Hoping it had been the attacker that was shot he prayed but his prayers went unanswered as Harley walked back out with blood on her hands. All hope was lost. This situation he got himself in had to be the worst yet.


	12. Chapter 12

H-He's dead, He's dead," Black Canary shook her head in denial. Killing someone was not a part of her plans. Now she was a killer. She started to hyperventilate and cry. This was all too much for her. She never killed anyone in her life. After her sister Sarah died she met Selina and chose a life of crime but she wanted to be one of those bad guys who didn't kill anybody. Chaos was all she wanted not this.

Harley squeezed her shoulder and that only made her sob harder. Life as she knew it was over. Not only did she kill someone but she killed one of the richest men in Gotham.

"You didn't tell us she would act like this if he got killed," Harley whispered to Selina. "I told her the safety was off. Who knew she would accidentally pull the trigger."

"I didn't want him to get killed either," argued Selina. "You're the one that's been doing all the killing. Me personally I like to knock them out maybe put them in a coma but killing is too far. I only kill when I absolutely have to. Well now we're not getting that money." Selina sighed. The plans for the money they would get were big.

Selina backed into the wall and slowly slid down to the floor putting her hands on her head. So much for their girl's night.

They all just sat there for a moment figuring out their next step. Now that he was dead it was no point of keeping him around.

"Are those sirens?" Ivy asked. The sound was getting closer and closer to the abandoned warehouse they were at.

"Crap we have to go," Harley tried to get Canary to budge but she didn't. She just kept whispering "he's dead" repeatedly. It was almost like she was in a trance. They were now in a panic.

Leaving Black Canary would have been the best thing they could do at this point. None of them had planned on spending time in Arkham any time soon.

"I won't leave her," Harley said. Ivy and Selina knew that she could take care of herself so they both fled the scene leaving her and Canary to fend for themselves. She used all her strength to pick her up and walk out the door but when she turned around she seen a black figure already standing at the door.

"You're sick and you need help Dr. Quinzel," The man said. He stepped further into the room and revealed himself as The Batman. Knowing she couldn't fight him with Dinah in her hands she put her down and they both knew defeat when it was standing right in there faces. The Batman had beat her Mr. J to a bloody pulp more than once she knew what he was capable of. Sadly, she knew she couldn't beat him.

He perp walked them out of the warehouse where the police already were. They handcuffed Dinah and then her and stuffed them in the back of a cop car.

Harley was now going back to Arkham as a patient.

...

Being in Arkham as a patient was no joke. Harley had to speak to psychiatrist and go through physicals and suffer through electro shock therapy.

It was now day thirty-five of her stay there and her puddin hadn't wrote to her or came to break her out. She tried not to be sad about it but it was hard not to. This particular morning, she woke up feeling very nauseous.

Suddenly a toxic gas filled the air that knocked out everyone but her and Dinah who was in the cell across from hers.

She was really mad at Ivy for not coming sooner but she explained she had to plan it out or she would be locked up too. The whole ride back to Ivy's place consisted of her throwing up in a flower pot and holding the bottom of it so it wouldn't leak out.

"What's wrong with you," Dinah asked concerned. "You've been like this all day."

"I think I have that stomach flu that's been going around," Harley said.

"What stomach flu?" Questioned Ivy. "Nobody has the stomach flu. I think you're pregnant Harley."

She laughed nervously. "I can't be," Harley argued. A thought occurred to her. What if Mr. J didn't want kids. What if he made her get an abortion. He wasn't the type of man that could be fatherly. "Oh, fuck what am I going to do? What if puddin says I can't have this baby? I might have to be a single mother. My boobs have been sore for days and I haven't even really paid any attention to that fact until now. We only had sex once. He's been too busy to show me any attention lately."

Dinah hugged her. "It's going to be okay," She told her. "You have to stay positive."

"I can't have a kid," Cried Harley. "I'm not ready. But I made a choice to have unprotected sex and now I have to do what's right and keep this child."

Ivy chuckled. "I've never seen you so responsible since your Quinzel days. I have some test back at my place."

"Why do you have pregnancy test?" Dinah asked. "I thought you were gay."

"Well um me and Captain Cold get together on some occasions."

Every single test was positive. Harley had no idea what to do but one thing that was certain was that she was keeping the baby.

When she turned her phone on she had a couple text from Selina telling her she was glad she was out of Arkham and two from Mr.J.

 _Puddin: Come home now._

 _Puddin: If I have to send for you Harley I can't guarantee that I won't hit you again._

That was her cue to tell the girls goodbye and go home to her man.

...

"Did the bat say anything about me?" He asked eagerly. It was disappointing to come home and get asked a question like that first thing.

"No," She sighed. "But he was actually really nice to me. I couldn't believe it after everything I've done."

He frowned. That was not the answer he was hoping for. His plan was now finished and ready to put into action. "You look different," He said suspicious. "Fatter. But that's what Arkham does to you."

She sighed in relief. He didn't know she was pregnant and she felt bad for being relived because they were supposed to know everything about each other. They were supposed to have a relationship without secrets. It was not a risk she was willing to take though.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you," He told her softly. "You know how I get." His apology seemed sincere so she accepted it.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. "I could never stay mad at you," She said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

At some point, she would have to tell him but for now she would keep it to herself just to be on the safe side. She loved him but she loved the child growing inside of her more and if she had to choose between the two of them then the baby would always win no question.

"How about I take my best girl to dinner?"

"I'd love that."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Doing a little time skip

 **4 Months Later**

Keeping her pregnancy a secret from the man she loved wasn't a easy task when he wanted to be intimate with her. When Dinah took her to the doctor to see if she was pregnant she found out it was twins. Suprisingly she wasn't that big though. Her stomach hardly showed which made it a little easier.

Sometimes she would stay out all night so that when he got suspicious of why she was sleeping so much she would blame it on all the work she was doing.

Also she had to get the same clothes just in a bigger

size. He had noticed that too but she just said it was because she was eating more. "Trying to build muscle" which mean she had to work out too but not too hard she couldn't hurt her babies.

She always came back with something. Lian had started speaking more clearly now that she was two years old. Cheshire still hadn't come to collect her precious angel which was strange because she knew they had found Roy.

Today was her she was going to find out the both gender of her babies and the day she was going to tell her puddin about the babies.

Two perfectly healthy boys. She was hoping for a girl and a boy but it didn't matter what they were all that mattered was they were healthy. Before she went back to the house she had to meet up with her two new henchwoman, Tiff and Terri. They were twin metahumans with super strength.

They had called to tell her they were finished setting up her new hide out. This was yet another secret she had to keep from The Joker but she had to have a contingency plan just in case he confession went wrong.

The place she picked was in a shady part of Gotham that no one visited and it had more than one abandoned warehouse. She wasn't worried about any other pet of the place except her bed room and the kitchen.

First she checked the kitchen. It didn't really matter how they remodeled it as long as she could cook in it. And sure enough it was amazing. Harley's room was painted baby blue and had a queen sized bed with pink and blue covers on it. Their were also two blue cribs in the corner. She turned around to see Tiff standing in the doorway.

"Thank ya gals so much," She said hugging Tiff. "I have to go see Mr. J now. Wish me luck."

...

"How would you feel about having a baby?" She asked nervously.

He snickered at the question. Did he look like a guy that wanted kids. "Oh baby you don't have to worry about those kinds of things," He said climbing on top of her and kissing her roughly.

He didn't get the chance to get any further because she pushed him off her. "I'm pregnant," She muttered.

Everything was now moving in slow motion for him. He wasn't sure if he really heard her confession. "You're what?" He hissed pushing her away from him. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry we can fix this I have a guy who can make this go away."

The hurt on her face told it all. This is pretty much the reaction she thought he would have. "No," She said firmly. "I won't do it. I want my babies."

"You will do what I tell you to do Harley," He said grabbing her arm. "That body of yours belongs to me. And what do you mean babies? As in more than one? That'll cost extra but it's not like we don't have the funds." She tried to snatch her arm away from him but he just held on to her tighter.

"Look at me," He commanded. She looked up at him. "We can't have children Harley. Not with the life we live. I know how much you want this baby but it's not a good idea. Now tell me how long have you been hiding this?" Now that he really looked at her it was the perfect explanation for the weight gain. How could he overlook all the signs? The Batman had him so distracted that he didn't even see what was right in front of him.

Her free hand rubbed her stomach. "Five months," She said sadly. "It's two boys. Jack always stays on this side." She pointed to the right side of her stomach.

"You're giving them names?" He groaned. The little control he did have over her had faded away over the past few months. He let her have too much freedom. It was going to be hard to get her to do this but once she seen eye to eye with him she would be fine.

He ran his hands through his hair trying to think of something. "Who knows?" He suddenly asked.

"Ivy, Canary, Catwoman, all your men except Frost," She confessed. "But you told them to follow orders from me so please don't punish them.

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that last part because he stormed out of the room and shot every man sitting in the living room. He told them to follow her orders to an extent. They were always supposed to report valuable information back to him.

She stood in front of him for a while then she took his hand and placed it on the left side of her stomach where Jerome was. "Baby Rome is the most active," She said staring into his eyes. "He's always moving. Sometimes I get scared because Jack goes hours without kicking."

The battle was lost. He now had to have them. All three of them. They were his legacy. When he moved on they would be the ones to fill Gotham with laughter. "You can keep them," He told her looking away.

Harley's eyes lit up. "REALLY!?" She screamed and jumped up on him. "I love you so much. You won't regret it I promise puddin. They are going to be the best babies ever." He put her down gently and she wrapped her arms around herself.

J couldn't believe. Never in a million years did he think he would have children let alone twins. "Wait who said you could name them?"

"I'm carrying them. So that means I should be able to name them."

"So Jack Quinzel-Naiper Jr. and Jerome Quinzel-Naiper? Or just Naiper.

"They could have both of our last names I like that idea. What about middle names?"

"I like the name Carter."

"Jack can have Carter and Jerome can have the name Edward." Harley sat down on the couch. "I can't believe we're talking about baby names. No I really can't believe I'm going to be a teen mom. So much for breaking the cycle. The only one who hasn't got knocked up is Artemis and I'd killed the guy who even thinks about trying to knock my baby sister up."


End file.
